The inactivation of several tumor suppressor gene families (for example, those encoding p53, Rb, and APC) as a result of mutation is acknowledged to contribute to oncogenicity of several types of human cancers (Levine, 1993, Ann. Rev. Biochem. 62:623-651). Many of these so-called class I tumor suppressor genes (Lee et al., 1991, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 88:2825-2829) were identified and isolated following cumbersome pedigree and cytogenetic analyses (Sager, 1989, Science 246:1406-1412). Recently, another class of genes (class II) whose expression is known to be down-regulated in tumor cells has been shown by gene transfer techniques to encode potential tumor suppressors. These include nonmuscle .alpha.-actinin, tropomyosin I, CLP, retinoic acid receptor .beta..sub.1, and interferon regulatory factor (Gluck et al., 1993, Proc. Natl. Acad Sci. U.S.A. 90:383-387; Hirada et al., 1993, Science 259:971-974; Hogel et al., 1993, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 90:985-989; Mishra et al., 1994, J. Cell. Biochem. 18 (Supp. C):171; Plasad et al., 1993, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 90:7039-7043). Additional tumor suppressor gene families such as the maspin gene, rrg, and NO3 (Contente et al., 1993, Science 249:796-798; Ozaki et al., 1994, Cancer Res. 54:646-648; Zou et al., 1994, Science 263:526-529) were isolated by subtractive hybridization techniques designed to identify down-regulated genes. The ability of these genes to reverse an array of oncogenic phenotypes following gene transfer and overexpression supports the possibility for novel therapeutic modalities for cancer.